The present invention relates to casino games and, in particular, to casino bonus games giving a player chances to make selections as part of the bonus game play.
Bonus games on casino slot machines have become very popular. To play a bonus game, a player typically must qualify by aligning several special symbols on the underlying traditional game. Play then switches over to a bonus game (either in a separate apparatus or a separate screen, e.g.), in which the player participates without additional wager but typically with an award at its conclusion. The amount of the bonus award is determined during and by bonus play.
Among bonus games, those in which the player chooses from among a plurality of objects are common.
For example, the games, Reel ""Em In! and Filthy Rich by WMS Gaming contain bonuses in which the player is presented with 5 objects (e.g., fishermen, pigs) and chooses one of them to reveal an award. The game Sphinx by Atronic also affords the player a choice of 5 objects, four of which reveal an immediate award, and one of which advances the player to an additional choice of 5 objects comprising larger awards.
The games American Pride by CDS (U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,976) and Pick ""N Pop by Anchor contain bonuses in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects (e.g., stars, balloons), each of which has an associated award. The player chooses until matching two awards; the matching award is then given to the player. The game The Munsters by IGT contains a bonus in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects, each of which has an associated award. The player chooses until matching three awards, which is then given to the player.
The games Jackpot Party and Monopoly Chairman of the Board by WMS Gaming (European Patent Application EP 0945837A2) contain a bonus in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects (e.g., boxes, cards) and chooses until selecting an xe2x80x9cend of gamexe2x80x9d object (e.g., Go to Jail). Additionally, some objects (e.g., Get Out of Jail Free) may grant the player a nullification of a future xe2x80x9cend of gamexe2x80x9d choice. The game Scrabble by WMS Gaming has a bonus in which the player chooses from various objects, until finding three xe2x80x9cend of gamexe2x80x9d objects. Some objects grant the player a nullification of an xe2x80x9cend of gamexe2x80x9d object.
The game Who Dunnit? By WMS Gaming (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,097) has a bonus game in which the player makes choices (e.g., suspects) until finding a desired choice (e.g., the guilty suspect), with successively lower awards depending on how many choices are required to make the desired choice.
The game Sphinx by Atronic contains a bonus in which the player chooses from among five objects. Four of the objects have awards, and the fifth advances the player to another set of five objects, all of which have enhanced awards.
The game Battleship All Aboard by Mikohn, the assignee of the present disclosure, has a bonus in which the player chooses from among five objects (e.g., flags), four of which have awards, and one of which advances the player to a different bonus game.
While the current state of bonus play suggests a variety of bonus games with choices, they share in common that each choice reveals one associated value. It would be desirable to create a bonus game in which a player choice of an object revealed two or more associations, one of which may be an award. In practice, the second association may be a modification of the number of choices remaining or a modification of other attributes associated with the bonus game.
The solution, as presented herein, comprises a bonus game in which the player begins with an initial number of picks, or choices, and selects from among a plurality of objects. Associated with some objects is more than one action. For example, while some objects may have only one association (an award), other objects have two associations (an award and additional picks). In this manner, the player""s enjoyment of playing the bonus game may be prolonged, since some choices yield additional picks.
It is an advantage that the casino bonus game as disclosed herein allows the player different ways to pick awards, either with or without additional picks.
It is a further advantage that the casino bonus game disclosed herein has significant suspense for the player in making choices that may or may not yield additional picks.
It is a further advantage that the casino bonus game as disclosed herein is one in which the player does not know when the bonus game will end.
It is a further advantage that the casino bonus game as disclosed herein is one in which all of the objects"" award values may be successfully chosen by the player choosing a xe2x80x9cwinner takes allxe2x80x9d object.